pit's prizes
by Super Smash Lemons
Summary: a fully-grown pit decides to try out his equipment around teh smash mansion
1. palutena

when the lights would go out in the smash mansion, palutena's sexual urges would go off. thankfully for her, she had her angel pit to satisfy her. each night, she left her room and went to pit's room. after entering, she would grab pit and stick her hand down his pants, playing with his penis until he ejaculated. then, satisfied with how he wouldn't risk inseminating her, she would then force herself on top of the helpless angel, forcing his erection inside her until she ejaculated. she then went back to her room.

that all changed one fateful night. as the lights were about to go out, pit felt his body start to change. his limbs grew longer, his muscles grew stronger, and his body overall grew bigger. he was not longer a kid; he had become a full-grown angel. as palutena entered the room, she saw her angel with his buff new body.

"pit?" she asked.

"yes, palutena, it's me."

"you're all grown up!"

"yes, i am. and i have some things i'd like to do now…" he jumped at her and threw her onto his bed.

"pit! what are you doing?!" he grabbed her wrists.

"i've always wanted to know what it feels like to cum inside of you. i never get to do that." he pulled down her panties and rammed his penis into her pussy.

"pit…stop it! i am your goddess and i demand you to stop defiling me this way!"

"i'm all grown up now. and at this point, i'm more powerful than you. i don't have to do a thing you say!" he continued to thrust inside his goddess. he reached the familiar feeling of getting ready to climax. "now both of us will know what this feels like." pit began to spray his seed inside of her. palutena started crying.

once all his semen had been sprayed into her, pit said, "that was fun." he left his room.

palutena continued to lay on the bed. she was in shock and pain from what happened. "what have i done?" she thought.


	2. peach

pit looked down at his adult body. "this could take awhile to get used to," he thought, "might need to get some more practice in." he walked to the end of the mansion. he began thinking about what he could use his new body with. as he was thinking of that, his mind drifted to princess peach. he'd always found her attractive ever since he first came to mansion, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. "oh, those lips," he thought, "i'd love to get a kiss from those lips." a bulge appeared in his shorts. "but perhaps maybe not on the lips…"

pit snuck inside peach's room. the princess was sleeping under a canopy bed. he walked over to her bed. she looked like sleeping beauty and he was ready for that kiss. he tore off the covers to reveal her entire gorgeous body. she started shivering and reached for her blankets. she woke up after realizing that her covers were gone. that's when she noticed someone else in the room. "who are you?" she asked.

"isn't it obvious? don't the angel wings give it away?"

"pit?"

"that's right. tonight, i'm your knight in shining armor and you're my princess. now how about a kiss?" peach was nervous, but if all pit wanted was a kiss, she was willing to give him that. she puckered up and started moving towards his face. "oh, no. not on the lips…" peach stopped short. pit grabbed her by the back of her head and forced her down toward his penis. he then forced his penis into her mouth. she tried screaming but his thick piece of meat blocked it. pit moaned with delight. "oh, yeah…" he then forced her onto her back. he looked over at her loins. "if i'm learning how it feels for me to have my penis in her mouth, i might as well also learn what it feels like to have her pussy in my mouth." he turned around with his penis still being sucked on by peach. he then removed her panties and started licking her pussy. "ick. kinda bitter," he thought. he tried licking it some more as he thrust inside her mouth. after a few minutes of getting sucked, pit squirt his love juice down peach's throat. he pulled out of her mouth and she began coughing. "thanks for the kiss, princess." he left her room.


	3. zelda

one princess was simply not enough to satisfy pit's angelic lust. thankfully for him, another princess was asleep nearby. he opened princess zelda's room. the princess was also resting comfortably under a canopy.

"i already stuck my penis in peach's mouth," pit thought, "maybe i'll try out her vagina." pit crawled on top of zelda.

"hey!" the brown-haired princess said, "what's going on?"

"me and you are gonna fuck." pit lifted up zelda's nightdress. he spread her vagina open and stuck his penis inside. it was tight. "not bad. pretty comparable to palutena's." he continued to thrust inside her passionately. she struggled to get out from under him, but it was no use. pit was too strong.

eventually, pit came inside her. "i liked that." pit exited her room.


	4. samus aran

another crush pit had always had was samus aran. now that he was older, he finally had a chance with her and he was not going to let it, or her, get away. as he entered her room, he saw her zero suit lying on the ground. "does this mean she's…completely naked?" he wondered. he imagined her luscious body without clothes on. his errection jumped up with delight. he found her sleeping in her bed. sure enough, when he removed her covers, she was in the nude.

samus sat up and stared at pit. "what are you doing, you pervert?" she covered her breasts.

"i'm gonna fuck you."

"over my dead body!" samus went to attack pit. he grabbed her arms and lifted her up. she tried kicking and flailing, to no avail.

pit looked down at her vagina. "i've already fucked two pussies tonight…" he then thought about her ass. he smiled with anticipation, as did his penis. he turned her around and started rubbing his penis against her ass.

"the fuck?!"

"exactly…" pit stuck his penis inside her ass. "it's so tight!" as he thrust his penis inside her ass, he then grabbed onto her boobs. "damn, sammy. i can't tell what's softer; your tits or your ass!"

"let go off me, you demented sex pervert!" pit continued to grope her boobs and fuck her ass despite her protests. eventually, he came into her ass.

"that felt good." he let go of her breats and slid her anus off of his dick.

"fuck, my ass hurts so bad…" samus started rubbing her asshole. pit left her room.


	5. wii fit trinaer

after giving samus a good sodomizing, pit thought about how much his heart was beating. "damn, if wii fit trainer saw how much exercise i was getting…" he realized something. "i can bring this exercise right to her." he walked over to her room and entered. her room was full of exercise equipment such as medicine balls. "i bet she'll like my balls even better."

wft was sleeping in a spinal twist position. her ass was in plain sight, as if to invite pit in. he grabbed her lounge pants and threw them off. she woke up right away. "what are you doing?!" she asked.

"i'm getting in some late night exercise." he spread her buttcheeks apart and forced himself inside her anus.

"ow, ow, ow!"

"no pain, no gain." he smelled her porcelain white skin. it smelled like sweat, but in a sexy way. he proceeded to lick her neck. she whinced in horror.

after several reps, pit got his white stuff inside her white ass. "thanks for the workout." he pulled out and pulled his pants up. as she rubbed her aching anus, pit left the room.


	6. rosalina

as pit was walking down the hallway, he thought, "fucking asses is fun and all, but man, is it rough on my penis. i could go for another vagina." at that moment, he saw he was right by rosalina's room. "perfect. go for some deep space exploration." he went inside.

rosalina also had a canopy bed, much like the other princesses. pit walked over to her, sleeping in her nightgown. he threw off her covers.

rosalina woke up and looked up. "pit?" she asked.

"that's my naem, don't wear it out." he then lifted up her gown and saw her gorgeous pussy. he started rubbing his penis inside it. unlike the other women, rosalina's pussy felt weird. it was…wet. rosalina moaned anxiously as pit thrust inside her. she even pucked up for a kiss. "what is wrong with her?"

as pit came inside rosalina, she came at the same time. "oh, thank you, pit.." she moaned. pit, confused by what happened, quickly left.


	7. robin

robin was a very conservatively-dressed woman, but that didn't turn pit off. instead, the mystery of what her body looked like under that robe turned pit on immensely. he entered her room. she had taken off her robe and was sleeping soundly. pit walked over to her bed and pulled the covers off. her body was gorgeous. she had nice big tits and curvy hips.

"i can't decide whether i want her ass or pussy…" pit thought. he then looked at her face. she had the most adorable smile. "well, i haven't gone for the mouth in awhile…" pit removed his pants and got on top of robin.

"whoa!" she said, "what's going on?"

pit looked down at her. "you're going to suck my penis with that cute mouth opf yours."

"in your dreams!" robin started to get up.

"ah, ah, ah!" pit stopped her. "if you don't suck me off, your stupid books are history!" pit showed that he had robin's tomes in his hand.

robin was horrified. without her tomes, she was powerless. "oh, alright." pit pulled down his shorts and showed off his massive erection. robin put her mouth around it. the way pit was seated, the bottom of his cock was right against her boobs. the feeling of that made it even better. he thrust furiously into her mouth. at last, he came.

"thanks, bookworm." he tossed her books on the bed, and she gathered them up before he could change his mind. he left.


	8. jigglypuff

as pit walked by the pokemon rooms, he began to consider the possibility of having sex with jigglypuff. "well, she's an animal," pit thought. as he walked away, he continued to think. "well, it's not like she's a normal animal. she's like a balloon…which would make her soft." pit began to grow an erection. "she's basically be like a blow-up doll…" pit turned around and went into her room.

jigglypuff was sleeping soundly. pit walked up behind her and grabbed her. she began squirming uncomfortably. pit felt around for her vagina and, when he found it, spread it open. he then quickly slid his penis into her vagina. pit then began rubbing her up and down. the feeling was nothing short of amazing. her insides were so tight and the rubbery feeling only made it better. as pit continued to thrust inside her, he then proceeded to lick the top of her head. multiple times. she tasted great. pit soon came into her as he had done with so many other women that night.

"i'd love to fuck you for hours," pit said. he bit jiggly on her ear. "but for now, i need to see if any other women feel as good as you." he kissed jigglypuff on the forehead and removed her from atop his penis.


	9. lucina

pit realized lucina was next on his list. "not too sure about her," he thought. "she's got no tits and that's gonna be a huge letdown after jigglypufff." nevertheless, pit wanted to fuck every woman in the manion and lucina was one of them.

pit entered her room. lucina was lying peacefully uunder a canopy bed. "must be standard for princesses." he walked over and saw her mouth wide open. "maybe another special kiss from a princess will do."

pit sat down on lucina's chest. "ow!" she looked up at him. "get off me!"

pit laughed at her. "you've got no boobs. this shouldn't hurt a bit." she struggled to slip out from under his legs. "there's only one way you're getting out of this…" pit pointed at his penis. lucina looked at it. it was massive, but she had no other choice. she started sucking on it. "mmm…what you lack in tits, you make up for in sucking…" pit started thrusting his hips. he could feel her nipples against the bottom of his thighs. involuntarily, every rub of her nipples made lucina suck him faster and faster. he proceeded to squirt into her mouth.

pit put on hisshorts. "not bad," he said. "but your mom did better."

lucina realized what pit had done to both her and robin. she spit out as much saliva as she could. "yuk! he did that to my mother and then to me?!"


	10. corrn

near lucina's room was corrin's room. "better not stick my dick in her mouth," he thought, "she's got those sharp fangs…"

inside corrin's room, pit saw that, much like the other princesses, corrin had herself a canopy bed. "i'm gonna get a fetish for these if i keep seeing them," pit commented. as with the other bash sisters, pit removed corrin's covers and got ready to fuck her.

as pit rubbed his penis into her vagina, corrin woke up and was horrified by pit's actions. "what are you doing?"

"i'm fucking you, dummy!"

"stop it!" corrin yelled. as she got angry, her body began to trasnform.

"whoa!" pit saw corrin's limbs becoming draconian. the thought of not only having sex with corrin, but having sex with dragon corrin, turned pit on so badly. as corrin transformed further and further, pit got hornier and hornier. just before corrin became strong enough to overcome pit, pit came inside of corrin. "nice," pit said, "fucking a dragon is awesome." he pulled up his pants and walked out the door. corrin chased after him, but as a dragon, her door was too small for her.


	11. bayonetta

"looks like there's only one woman left," pit commented. he walked over to the last room in the mansion. on it was a crescent moon. he opened it up.

bayo was sprawled out on her bed. she slept entirely naked, which made pit even harder. he smiled gleefully. when she turned onto her front, pit saw her gorgeous ass. he quickly got on top of her and opened up her anus to fuck it.

bayonetta woke up. "what's going on?!"

"i'm fucking you, witch."

bayo looked behind her at the angel inside her. "no fair! i was going to rape you!"

"looks like i beat you to it!" with her body slightly lifted from looking, pit grabbed onto her boobs. they were soft as pillows. "oh, yes!" pit said. he squeezed them as hard as he could. "yes, even better than samus!" pit also smelled her black hair. it smelled sexy. all these senses he was feeling made pit even more excited, causing him to thrust even harder into her ass. he hit the climax and bayo could feel it inside her ass.

as pit began leaving, bayonetta said "next time, i get to be on top."

" good luck with that, sugartits." pit left.


	12. climax

"it's been such a long night," pit thought to himself. "id better get to sleep. got a lot more sexytime tomorrow." as he entered his room, something hit him on the head, knocking him out.

as he woke up, he saw lady palutena holding her scepter above him as he was crouched on the floor. "i'm sorry pit, but this is for your own good."

pit realized his arms and legs were bound. "let me go!" he said.

"you're not going anywhere!"samus said. "you raped all of us and we're not going to take it lying down."

pit saw all the women he fucked were surrounding him. he looked over at jigglypuff. "you were my favorite." he winked. everyone whinced.

"that's exactly why we're going to put a stop to this," palutena said. "there's a few more women joining the mansion, and we're not gonna let you rape them."

"yeah," samus added. "you'll probably do something sick like sodomize the squid girl." pit thought about the orange-haired quid girl. she did have a nice ass…he smiled at the thought of it. samus looked down at him. "oh, so you like the idea of raping little girls, huh?! well, how about we rape you?!"

pit looked around at the ladies. "oh, no," he laughed, "all of you ladies are gonna rape me? how will i ever live with it?"

samus chuckled. "we're not raping you that way, dumass." pit felt someone pull down his bike shorts. he then felt his anus being opened up.

"what's going on?" pit then felt a broomstick being shoved up his ass. not a new, plastic one, but an old, splintery one. he then heard a snap. he started whincing with pain.

"good luck getting that out." the ladies all left him. all except rosalina. pit thought she might help him out, but instead, she started kissing him. pit struggled to get away, but rosalina wasn't letting him go anywhere.


End file.
